


Touch

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kristanna Smut Week Day 1: All Tied Up. She just had to go on the trip, she just had to want to help him and she just had to get tangled in the rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

She just had to go on the trip, she just had to want to help him and she just _had_ to get tangled in the rope.

 

It’s not like Anna minded at all. She loved helping and being with Kristoff, that was the main reason she had decided to go on the trip to the lake so she could spend some time with him. But she hadn’t expected the whole rope-getting-wrapped-around-her-hands ordeal.

 

In her defense, she had absolutely no clue how it even happened. One minute she was pulling out the bundle to give to Kristoff and the next, she was fighting to get her hands free from a large knot that she had magically created.

 

While Anna had whined, struggled and even bit at the knot, Kristoff had stood to the side laughing at the matter. Anna hadn’t found it funny, not one bit, especially seeing as he was too busy laughing to even try to help her. Her aggravation only mounted when the knot grew even tighter at her efforts, causing her to groan and possibly say words that were not supposed to be in a Princess’ vocabulary. All the while, Kristoff just stood by, making snappy comments and laughing while she continued to struggle.

 

It had taken a good solid kick to his calf for her to get his attention. When he finally realized that she was getting nowhere with the knot, and her amount of patience was growing extremely thin, he stepped in and began untying her.

 

But Anna had seen something in his eyes, something a little dark and mischievous. She had only glimpsed it but she knew she had seen it. The way he looked at the knot, slowly unwinding and pulling, made her think that something was going on in that big head of his.

 

Something she wasn’t entirely sure she would be a fan of.

 

Now, lying on the bed completely naked in front of him, his hands creating a quick knot as he tied her hands to the bedpost, that same gleam of darkness in his eyes from before; she realized she had been right.

 

It’s not that she didn’t like being dominated by him. God if anything she absolutely loved it. But this, this was a bit different.

 

She had imagined, sometimes, late at night in her bed what it would be like to try certain things. Ropes had come up in her little imaginative ideas but the situation was always the other way around.

 

There was just something about controlling him, being the one to make him break that made her heart flutter and a knot form in her gut. To see him struggle to touch her, to be free, to fight to have dominance over her; oh, it sent a chill up her spine just thinking about it.

 

But here she was, getting the exact opposite of what she had imagined; all because she just couldn’t resist helping him.

 

“Is that too tight?” He asked as he pulled the knot once again. Anna moved her hands, struggled a bit against the rope and shook her head.

 

“Good.” He said with a smirk. “One last thing.”

 

She watched his naked form leave her bed and head to her closet. A sound of clothes ruffling and shifting came from behind the door before he reappeared, holding one of her silk scarves in his hand.

 

“What are you going to do with that?” Anna asked, a bit of nervousness in her voice. She trusted him, with her whole heart she did, but the devilish grin he had on his face made her heart pick up just a bit.

 

He didn’t say a word, only came back to her and climbed back onto the bed. He leaned forward and placed the scarf around her eyes.

 

“So I can’t touch _or_ feel you? That doesn’t seem fair.” She said with a pout, sticking her lip just a bit as darkness took over her vision.

 

“It’s not supposed to be fair, Anna.”

 

“Then what is it supposed to be then?” She felt him pull snuggly at the scarf, careful to avoid her hair. She jumped when she felt his chapped lips meet hers, his tongue lining her lips and asking for entrance. With a soft moan she left him in, taking in his sweet taste. He pulled back, Anna pouting her lip in retaliation.

 

“It’s about trust my love.” He kissed her nose as his hand grabbed hold of her own, squeezing it gently. “And possibly teasing.”

 

“Teasing?” Anna questioned, “What do you mean teasing?”

 

He chuckled, “Let’s just say that the rope incident didn’t exactly go completely unnoticed.”

 

“The rope didn’t blindfold me Kristoff.” He kissed her again, only a quick peck.

 

“I know. But after that, my imagination, kind of, roamed a bit. Gave me a few ideas.”

 

“Kristoff, this—“ He cut her off with a rough kiss, making her sigh in content.

 

“Trust me.” He murmured, rubbing her knuckles lightly with his hand.

 

“I do.” Anna she whispered. He kissed her again and she could feel the smile on her lips.

 

“Good girl.” He whispered and with that she felt him pull away.

 

His hands ghosted over her wrists, slowly making their way down her arms. His fingertips were barely touching her, tickling her skin with his light touch. She shivered as his delicate fingers ghosted from her shoulders to her collarbone. He was moving so slow, so horribly, painfully slow.

 

But oh, did it feel so good.

 

A gasp escaped her lips and her hands fisted when his hands found her breasts. Her nipple perked as he circled around each one with his ghostly touch, so lightly grazing against it. She arched towards him, eager for him to take hold. She yearned for him to grab, to hold, to squeeze; but he didn’t comply.

 

“Kristoff…” Anna groaned. Kristoff didn’t speak, only continued to move his hands down her rib cage.

 

Her stomach flinched at his touch, goose bumps forming as he tickled her lightly. She bit her lip as she giggled, unable to keep it in. But as his fingers moved further down, she bit her lip harder and her hands pulled against her restraints. His fingers were so close, so incredibly close, _please_ , just a little farther over; her breathing hitched in hope.

 

As his hands lingered, she could not help but thrust her hips forward, desperate for an intense touch. She just wanted him to touch her, to just go ahead and ease the burning and the desire that was now growing steadily between her legs.

 

He chuckled, and as he continued down, she couldn’t help but whimper at his teasing as his hands found her inner thigh.

 

God, why did he have to tease?

 

As he left her thighs, she couldn’t help but bite the inside of her cheek as her desperate desire only grew. She twisted against the rope, ignoring the slight ping of pain as it lightly burned against her skin when he continued his light trek farther away from where she wanted him. Feeling his hands leaving her, she waited for his next move; hoping it was something that would satisfy.

 

 

Anna twisted against the ropes, wanting to reach out and find him in the darkness, but then she felt the bed move and heard his breathing getting closer, and closer, and then…he was there.

 

He was breathing in her ear, his teeth pulling and gripping at her ear lobe. She could feel the pressure of his hands on the bed on either side of her, his knees on either side of her legs, a presence lingering above; he was hovering over her. Her heart was racing, her desire yearning to escape from her, pulsing between her legs as he breathed into her ear so lightly. The pulse brought her thighs together instinctively, trying anyway to bring ease to her needs.

 

She felt his nose nuzzle against her, releasing his grip on her lobe that now slightly throbbed. He began to descend down her neck, biting and licking his way down. All the while his hands were nowhere to be found. No touching, no rubbing, no ghostly grazes; nothing. She sighed against his efforts on her neck, though her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

 

Why wasn’t he touching her?

 

She shifted trying to find his body, moving as much as her restraints would allow, arching her back to try and meet his chest and feel his skin on hers. Kristoff laughed into her neck, kissing gently at the now bruised spot.

 

“Wanting something Princess?” He whispered into her ear, kissing her neck once again and causing her to moan.

 

If she wasn’t dripping with desire before, _God_ , she was now.

 

“Yes.” She managed to whisper. He moved down further, now kissing and brushing his lips against her collarbone.

 

“What?” He ghosted his lips just above her breasts, making her gasp. “What is it you want?”

 

For a moment, she completely forgot what exactly it was she had been fighting for.

 

“You…I-I” He kissed her breastbone, his hands still absent from her body. “Touch me... _please_.”

 

“Where?” He was smirking; she could hear it in his voice, feel it against her skin.

 

_Bastard._

 

Kristoff grazed his lips across her left breast and she couldn’t help but pull against the rope that held her as he went across her already perked nipple.

 

“Everywhere.” She breathed. “Just… _touch me_ …please.”

 

“As you wish.” He whispered and with that, Anna lost all thought.

 

His hands found her back and waist, gripping tightly, sending shots of electricity up her spine. She felt his chest lie against hers, his arousal pushing against her inner thigh. The only reaction Anna could even muster, as he finished the electrifying experience by taking her nipple within his teeth, was a deep, animal like groan.

 

Her shoulders ached and her wrists were burning but all of that went away as Kristoff bit and sucked gently at her nipple and then moved to the other. His tongue licked circles upon her, drawing noises from her she didn't even know she could make. With a soft pop, he released her and she released the breath she had unknowingly been holding.

 

Slowly he kissed down her stomach, nipping his way down to her hips. He stayed there, kissing back and forth across her hipbone, driving her over the edge. She wanted to yell, scream for him to move down, to satisfy her dire needs that were growing with every kiss and touch. If he didn't soon, she was sure that she would ruin the sheets from her drips of desire and that would be a hard one to explain to Gerda in the morning. Her hips began to thrust with every kiss, trying to move him down, to get him to move.

 

Then, the kisses were gone. She felt his hand move down from her back to her waist, gripping tightly. The other slid to her leg, cupping under her thigh and pulling them apart gently and she complied. Her teeth found her lip as she felt him ghost his fingertips over her heat from bottom to top. It was light; barely a touch but it threw her head back in agony. He moved back down and she was sure her lip had to be bleeding from how hard she was biting. She groaned as he repeated it again, her hips attempting to thrust towards his hand but the grip at her hips held her firmly in place.

 

He did it once, twice, three more times, producing moans of pleasure deep from within her. She caught her breath as she felt him stop, panting at the thought of what he would do next. Her legs quivered with anticipation as she felt his hand return to her waist, matching the others firm but loving grip. Then she felt his hot breath on her folds, clenching her fists so tight her nails dug into her palms. He sat there, breathing on her for what felt like hours.

 

“Kristoff.” She groaned. He chuckled, he freaking chuckled; if only her hands were free so she could hit him.

 

“What’s the magic word?” He said as he blew gently onto her.

 

“Please.” She said breathless, “ _Please_ …Kristoff…stop teas--.” His tongue met her folds before she could finish, the air in her lungs leaving her and her head falling back. He pressed against her fully, moving as his hand did before, from bottom to top. Anna’s legs gave out, going completely and pleasantly numb as the feeling of his tongue curling against her clit sent a shiver up her spine.

 

He hovered over her opening, only his warm breath meeting her skin, making her toes curl. Then he kissed her, his tongue lapping at her entrance as she cried out in pleasure. She was pulling so hard against the ropes, aching to run her fingers through his hair, to pull him closer to her. Instead she struggled to hold his head with her thighs, the numbness still in affect.

 

Another moan escaped her as he continued to caress her; his tongue licking and moving so quickly at her opening while his lips massaged anything they touched. He moved up, sucking gently at her clit and then taking it in his teeth making her hips buck towards him but his hands held her steady.

 

The noises coming from her were unrecognizable and the tingling within her body was so intense she was afraid her whole body would give out. She was pulling tightly against the restraints; sure that she would regret it later, but not now.

 

Kristoff continued to lick and suck, occasionally making long strokes up and down and lapping quickly against her opening. The fire deep within her was growing; she could feel it coming to its sweet yet bitter end. Her breathing hitched, her head lying back as her backed arched as the familiar feeling of absolute pleasure was spreading across her body, making her legs shake. If he went down one more time, just one more time, it would be the end; she would break.

 

But he never did. A frustrating growl came deep within her throat as she felt him leave her, the fire slowly dying.

 

What the hell did he think he was doing? She had been so close, so painfully close.

 

Panting, waiting impatiently for a possible explanation that better be good or someone was going to be kicked in the head, she felt the pressure on the bed shift. His hands moved, one leaving her completely while the other found its place on her lower back. Confused on where exactly that other hand was, and where it should be if, she waited.

 

Then she felt him, pushing gently against her folds, a small jolt of pleasure going through her spine. Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved down towards her opening, teasing her with his cock. Her hips rolled against him, the burning desire coming back to her.

 

He was above her again; she could feel his breathing against her cheek. She puckered her lips slightly, hoping just maybe he would notice; but it seemed his attention was elsewhere. He pushed into her slowly, making her sigh in content as his head fully entered.

 

Her head fell back as he inched his way inside, her legs shook as she attempted to wrap her legs around him to push him along. He resisted her pushing, still going in inch by dying inch. When he was fully in her, finally, she felt his lips on her neck. He sucked on her pulse point as he pulled out of her with the same slow motion, causing her to shiver.

 

She wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through his hair, across his back, graze her nails against his chest; she just wanted to touch him. His other hand returned to her body, resting on her butt, giving it a firm squeeze.

 

Suddenly, he bit down hard onto her shoulder, gripped her tightly and gave a hard, deep thrust and Anna cried out. This was not expected after such care was given to her before. This was the action of someone being extremely desperate.

 

Guess she wasn’t the only one being teased.

 

His rhythm began, his thrusts going deep and hard against her, the slapping of skin so loud she was afraid someone would hear. It was then she realized how loud she, well actually they, were being as he began to speed up. Their moans and cries echoed within the room, carrying through out the castle, into the village and into the night.

 

But she didn’t care; let them hear.

 

He was hitting her in just the right spot, the speed and force taking her breath away. He moved her leg, bringing it over his shoulder and then slid his hand down to grip bruising hard on her backside. She growled deeply in content. Colors exploded behind her eyes with every deep, pleasurable thrust. He continued to bite her shoulder and her neck, licking the wounds before creating a new one as he groaned with pleasure. She fought against the rope, her hands opening and closing with every thrust. She wanted to see his face, see the darkness in his eyes, the internal beast he became.

 

Kristoff was gentle and loving yes, but this internal beast that was hidden within him was her favorite. The beast did not care much for comfort as the gentle giant did; oh no, it not only cared for pleasure, it yearned for it.

 

Gasping and mindlessly whispering his name and to move harder, faster, she felt the familiar burn returning; it was coming, the end was nearing, she was ready to break. Her hands gripped the bedpost tightly, her back arching against his chest. With one final thrust, she exploded. She saw stars as she cried out his name, her legs giving out once again and numbness covering her body. Her heart was pounding against her chest, her breathing short and raspy, and her throat felt raw.

 

He came soon after, gripping her back and butt tightly, biting her shoulder once again. He grunted into her skin as he pulsed within her, only adding to her pleasure. Breathless, both panting, he gently pulled out of her; a small whimper came as she felt the emptiness.

 

Her leg fell limply to the bed. The ropes began to loosen, and the aching in her shoulders and wrists reached her. She was going to feel it tomorrow for sure, but it was worth it. Callused hands rubbed lightly where the rope had rubbed against her skin and then brought her arms gently back down. She leaned forward until she found his chest, her body full of pleasurable exhaustion. His hands made quick work of the blindfold and she was finally able to see something more than just darkness. The fire and soft moonlight lit the room, making her blink as she took it in. His arms wrapped around her, rubbing small, soft circles on her back and near her shoulders.

 

Anna may enjoy his internal beast, but at the end of the day she loved her gentle Kristoff. She felt safe and at home in his arms. He kissed her hair lightly, resting his head against hers as they caught their breath. They sat there for a moment,

 

“You…” Anna breathed, “Were…”

 

“Amazing?” Kristoff said with a chuckle. “Wonderful?”

 

“Mean.” She said with a smirk. She felt his hands push at her shoulders, making her look at him. The darkness was still in his eyes, hidden in the chocolaty brown, but still there. One eyebrow raised he looked at her confused.

 

“Mean?”

 

“I hate it when you tease.”

 

The confusion died, and Kristoff chuckled. Anna smiled up at him, enjoying the grin on his face that seemed to glow in the light.

 

“You know, you’re not the only one who gets teased.” Anna copied his sly grin,

 

“I noticed.” She giggled. “But I still hate it.”

 

“Oh really?” There was that mischievous grin again, the one that had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

 

“Yes really.”

 

He leaned in close, their foreheads touching, his breath cooling her face. She lost herself in his eyes; the multitude of different browns drawing her in. His lips grazed over hers, making Anna’s heart flutter. One hand snaked it’s way to her neck, holding her in place while the other held tight to her back and she could feel the tension from his muscles against her. Her hands rested against his chest, opening and closing, letting her fingernails lightly graze over his skin. Just an inch further and his lips were hers.

 

But she resisted; two could play this game.

 

Anna let her hands open again, continuing the light graze down his chest. She moved down, down, until she felt the fine hair of his happy trail, making his eyes close. Her hands followed it and then stopped right at his hips, instead moving back and forth just above his own patch of curls. His breathing hitched at her movements, a small grin forming on her face as she did it once more and then pulled away. A sigh of defeat came from his lips and Anna couldn’t help but giggle as he opened his eyes.

 

“See. I told you it was mean.” He snorted in defeat, his gaze looking down.

 

“Yeah,” He said, that grin coming back again, the darkness in his eyes returning as he looked back at her. “But I’m able to do something about it.”

 

Anna squeaked in delight as he tackled her to the bed, the teasing game starting once again.


End file.
